Hell's rescue : le secours venu de l'Enfer
by KuroiMamba
Summary: [UA] Dans l'Angleterre du XIX, Jack l'éventreur n'est pas le seul dont devra s'inquiéter le roi Draco Malfoy. Une autre ombre plane sur Whitechapel. Ennemi ou adjuvent? [Slash]
1. Whitechapel

**Titre :** Hell's Rescue : le secours venu de l'Enfer.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages issus du roman Harry Potter appartiennent à l'auteur : JK Rowling. Or je ne suis pas JK Rowling (non non, c'est marqué KuroiMamba là haut). Vous en déduisez… ? Quant à l'histoire de Jack, je suppose qu'elle appartient à l'histoire rurale, alors à nous tous. Sachons en jouir…

**Spoiler : **Heu non, c'est un UA, donc pas vraiment d'exploitation du roman… juste les beaux hommes !

**N/a :** Alors voilà, j'ai eu l'idée là, alors que j'étais ultra déprimée, et en en parlant avec Zoo, elle m'a décidée à l'écrire. On verra bien ce que ça donne hein ? En rappelant bien évidemment que c'est un UA, doublé d'un slash, donc si vous voulez quelque chose de proche de l'œuvre de base, ou que vous êtes homophobes… vous pouvez partir !

**ATTENTION ! Je rappelle que le rating de cette fiction est M et que certaines choses qui y figurent sont susceptibles de heurter votre sensibilité quelque soit votre âge… Aussi je vous demanderais, si quoique ce soit vous choque, de ne pas hésiter à cesser votre lecture même au beau milieu du chapitre. Merci.  
**_Si vous voulez lire quelque chose de drôle pour vous changer les idées, passez lire un petit délire écrit avec Zoo sous le pen name de KMamba and Zoo, et intitulé "10 façons de devenir stérile : comment les éviter?" !_

**Chapitre :** 1 (et non, je sens que celle là même si je le voulais ce serait pas un OS…)

* * *

**« Whitechapel»**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et le brouillard opaque donnait un aspect plus lugubre encore aux étroites ruelles londoniennes.

En cette année 1888, le souverain, âgé de 22 ans, de la puissante nation qu'était l'Angleterre était un Malfoy. Le second de la lignée des rois de l'île.

Draco se leva, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds voleter derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'unique ouverture dans le mur de sa chambre. La Tour de Londres résonnait, cette nuit là comme toutes les autres, des longs sanglots des torturés.

Quelques années auparavant, 4 ou 5 tout au plus, il avait refusé d'asseoir son pouvoir sur les maigres colonies africaines britanniques, leur préférant l'Asie et ses coutumes délicates, parfaitement accordées à ses propres manières d'aristocrate. Il avait d'ailleurs été nommé « Empereur de l'Inde », une de ses plus grandes fierté. Erreur cruciale, lui avait dit son père, alors agonisant.

Père qu'il s'était évidemment empressé de faire exécuter. On ne discutait pas ses décisions. Même si, a posteriori, son commentaire avait été éclairé. Son paternel avait tout de même eu, lui, à faire avec un certain Napoléon, tandis que lui s'était contenté de favoriser une aire industrielle fort à son goût, et d'étendre l'Empire, s'alliant au Royaume Uni pour mieux coloniser.

Mais Draco devait actuellement faire face à un problème tout autre, bien plus compliqué que prévu.

Depuis le 31 Août, un ignoble meurtrier sévissait dans le quartier de Whitechapel, éventrant des prostituées, deux pour le moment, de la plus horrible manière qui soit.

Des lettres signées à l'encre rouge revendiquaient les meurtres sous le nom d'un certain « Jack », mais le Roi soupçonnait un journaliste du Star, un dénommé Bert, de les avoir écrit lui-même pour faire grimper les tirages.

Il en avait fait part à ses hommes de Scotland Yard, qui s'avéraient forts impuissants depuis le début de l'affaire.

Draco lui aurait bien proposé, à cet éventreur, de travailler officiellement à la Tour, vu les techniques de meurtres qu'il employait, il aurait été utile en matière de torture… Une des deux pauvres miséreuses avait été retrouvée avec quelques organes en moins, chose peu commune avouons-le…

Mais rien n'y faisait, rien ne se passait, personne n'en savait plus, et la totalité des prostituées du quartier était dans une panique telle qu'elles redoutaient de travailler seules, et se déplaçaient par deux ou par trois.

_Espérons que cela aura un quelconque effet de sécurité… _songea le blond, ramenant quelques mèches platines derrière son oreille percée et ornée d'or blanc. Non pas qu'il ait quelque chose à faire des putains, particulièrement des femmes, lui préférait les charmes de ces messieurs.

Mais tout de même, cela faisait désordre…

Ce que le Roi ne savait pas, c'est qu'en cette nuit du 29 au 30 Novembre, « Jack » allait en tuer deux autres. Et que ce même soir, il y aurait quelqu'un pour le voir.

+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+

L'odeur d'urine était exaltée par l'inhabituelle chaleur de cette fin d'automne, et elle emplissait les narines à mesure que l'on approchait des pubs, où la bière n'avait pas le temps d'entrer dans la bouche qu'elle se pissait déjà sur les pavés.

Avançant les yeux mi-clos, ses mains frôlant les murs de briques marrons, le jeune homme avait attendu si longtemps pour sortir qu'il ne se souvenait plus comment se rendre auprès de ses « amies ».

Clignant légèrement des yeux sous la lumière d'un lampadaire, il siffla et cracha comme un serpent lorsqu'un soûlard l'éclaira de sa lanterne.

« Oh eh, ça va mon petit gars, tu m'as fait peur, j'suis pas fautif… »

Le grand brun ajusta alors sa cape d'un geste d'épaule avant de lui faire un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais il ne put tout de même s'empêcher de passer la langue sur ses lèvres à la vue des grosses joues rouges, gorgées du sang que faisait affluer l'alcool.

Il préféra détourner le regard et attendre l'heure de son repas. D'un pas digne et agile, il parcourut la petite distance qui le menait à son pub favori en quelques instants, et pénétra comme à son habitude dans la salle basse et étouffante de la « Tête de Sanglier ».

Ses immenses yeux émeraudes mirent quelques secondes à s'adapter à la lumière des bougies et allèrent directement se poser sur le charmant postérieure charnu de l'homme dont il partageait parfois les nuits : le patron, Severus Snape.

« La même chose qu'hier, au même endroit, Sev'… » susurra-t-il entre ses dents, demande appuyée par sa main négligemment posée sur une des fesses rebondies.  
« Vous insinuez moi, nu, dans votre chambre… ? Continuez de rêver, je viendrai vous apporter votre verre avec les filles… » rétorqua l'homme, son visage dur s'illuminant d'un sourire goguenard.  
« Tu es trop généreux… » lui répondit ironiquement le brun, ses émeraudes dardant son vis à vis dont il ne voulait quitter les yeux anthracites.

Mais leur duel optique fut interrompu par un cri strident qui l'obligea à se retourner.

« Harry, viens nous rejoindre mon chéri, ne te fais pas désirer plus longtemps ! » gloussait une femme ronde très vulgairement habillée dans un coin de la salle.

Il l'observa et finit par lui sourire, s'approchant à pas feutrés de la table à laquelle elle était assise en compagnie de trois autres femmes du même acabit, peut-être moins enrobées.

Distraitement, il s'assit aussi, sans cesser de sourire. La petite boulotte le tira vers lui, l'asseyant presque sur ses genoux, et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux avec ardeur, ses gestes brusques caractéristiques de l'abus de bière.

« Tu es une bénédiction, mon ange, le sais-tu ? Tu es un envoyé des cieux, pour nous protéger, tu es si fort… si désirable ! » disait-elle, et toutes ses amies de glousser.

Harry frissonna lorsque la main râpeuse de celle qu'ils appelaient tous 'Lizzie' effleura la peau pâle de sa nuque. Le cou était un endroit particulièrement érogène…

Ses lèvres minces à la couleur framboise s'étirèrent en un sourire cynique, et il déclara :

« Oh oui, un ange… Les cieux, parfaitement… »

Il redressa son corps musclé, tenta en vain de remettre en place les mèches d'ébène qui chatouillaient son front et retira sa cape avant d'engager la conversation.

« Vous avez beau rire, vous êtes terrorisées. Qui vous dit que j'y pourrais quelque chose, moi, s'il s'en prenait à vous ? »

Sa voix rauque s'était légèrement perdue dans les notes de pianos qui animaient la salle, et de fait ses mots ne réussirent pas à enlever les sourires insolents qui déformaient les visages des prostituées.

Il appréciait leur compagnie, certes, et il désirait réellement les aider. Mais devant de telles créatures, imbibés tant d'alcool que de stupidité, il ne pouvait que croire que ses efforts seraient vains.

« Cela fait plus d'un mois que je rôde autour de vous, mesdemoiselles, et il n'y a eu aucune victime. Je ne viendrai pas ce soir. »

Cette fois ci, sa phrase eut l'effet escompté. Toutes cessèrent de sourire. Ce fut une charmante blonde au visage de porcelaine encadrées de boucles d'or qui prit la parole la première :

« Harry chéri tu ne peux pas nous faire ça… viens, encore cette nuit, juste cette nuit… »  
« Monsieur Potter n'est pas un 'Protecteur de Putains', Mary… »

La voix de Snape s'était clairement élevée tandis qu'il les servait.

« Nous en sommes conscient, Severus, mais laisserais-tu ta femme, quand bien même tu les apprécierais, travailler dans la rue ces temps ci ? » répondit une brune au décolleté outrageux qui se faisait appeler Cathy.  
« Si j'avais une femme, laisse moi t'assurer que ce ne serait pas une pute. »

Le rire cristallin mais tout de même inquiétant de Harry retentit, puis il se reprit et déclara :

« Effectivement, je ne suis pas votre protecteur, jeunes filles, moi les femmes je préfère les… croquer… »  
« C'est toi qui est à croquer mon chou… »

Lizzie avait posé une main sur sa cuisse.

« Viens avec nous ce soir… s'il plaît… Elean est enceinte et je suis seule… tu n'auras que moi à surveiller ! »

Harry tressaillit légèrement et retira doucement sa jambe avant d'abdiquer, non sans un soupir révélateur de Snape :

« Bien, bien… Mais uniquement parce que tu es seule, et ce soir pour la dernière fois. »

+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+

L'obscurité sourit à ceux qui savent la dompter.

L'homme, enroulé dans sa cape noire de jais, rasait les murs, son chapeau haut-de-forme bien vissé sur son crâne, masquant à demi ses yeux qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur rouge sang.

Son gant de cuir frôla quelques secondes les briques noircies par les déchets jetés à même à la rue, et son visage se déforma en une moue de dégoût. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir choisi ce quartier. Mais à présent qu'il avait commencé, plus rien ne pouvait le faire reculer.

A quelques minutes de lui, sur Berner Street, il la remarqua immédiatement. Frémissant d'impatience, il sortit de sa poche une montre à gousset et nota mentalement l'heure. Il lui faudrait la reporter sur son cahier de notes. Comme pour les deux premières, avec le récit exact de ses exactions.

Tout son corps était pris de frissons, et l'excitation était telle qu'il sentit son sexe durcir dans son pantalon à pinces. Il le flatte du bout des doigts et se laissa aller à fermer les yeux une minute…

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son cœur cessa de battre, et des sueurs froides descendirent lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale : le brouillard lui cachait sa future victime.

Humant l'air, il sentit de vagues relents d'alcool, exacerbés par l'humidité.

_Fabuleux. Elle est ivre. Comme les autres. Elles ne méritent pas de vivre de toute façon._

Gagnant confiance par ce simple fait, il se décida à sortir de sa cachette, et mit un pied hors de la minuscule cour pour s'engager discrètement sur la rue pavée. Avançant tel un félin, il s'amusa à la détailler, imaginant par avance ce qu'il lui ferait subir.

Elle était forte, un peu trop, il lui faudrait une scie à crans pour pénétrer en profondeur sans être barré par la couche de graisse qui couvrait son abdomen.

Ses cheveux roux était bouclés, et tout en elle respirait la vulgarité : ses tâches de rousseur autour d'un nez mutin, sa bouche pulpeuses aux lèvres rouge cerise, ses seins opulents qui semblaient vouloir jaillir de son corset, ses doigts potelés et ses yeux en amande…

Il prêta attention à la couleur de ses vêtements et fut heureux de constater que son jupon était blanc. Le sang marquerait à merveille.

« Je peux vous aider mon cher ? »

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, et le fait qu'elle n'ait aucun mouvement de recul le conforta dans l'idée qu'elle était totalement imbibée d'alcool. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était approché à seulement un mètre d'elle. Il lui fallait à présent prononcer les mots habituels.

« Bien que n'étant pas de votre condition, je souhaite moi aussi faire bon usage de vos charmants atouts, mademoiselle… »

Il lui baisa aimablement la main et passa la langue sur ses propres lèvres, comme pour en prolonger le goût.

« Je vous promets une somme d'argent considérable si vous consentez à me suivre… Contre une prestation exceptionnelle, cela s'entend… »  
« Pour l'argent mon cher monsieur, je suis prête à tout faire, mais je demande un avant goût… »

Contrairement à la sienne, la voix de la femme était discordante, horriblement dysharmonique, et son parlé était gras, malgré ses efforts. Il ne put se retenir de froncer les sourcils. Peu importait, elle serait parfaite dans son prochain rôle.

Il s'approcha de son visage et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, feignant de poser ses mains sur ses fesses.

« Pas un avant goût de cela voyons ! », gloussa-t-elle, « Je parlais de l'argent, gentleman ! »  
« L'argent ? » Il s'était redressé, et mesurait au moins 1m90. « J'ai laissé besace et bourse dans cette cour que vous voyez là bas, des amies y logent, si vous me suivez, je vous montrerez ce que vous toucherez, ma tendre… »  
« Lizzie. »  
« Lizzie... »

Il tenta de se persuader que ce nom sonnerait bien avec le reste de la liste, mais lorsqu'il la vit avancer d'elle même vers l'arche de pierre qui menait à la sombre impasse, il frémit d'appréhension et en oublia tout le reste.

Les deux derniers pas de Lizzie furent les derniers de sa vie. Alors que son pied gauche touchait pour la première fois les pavés de la cour, elle entendit distinctement que l'on ouvrait derrière elle un mallette, et croyant y apercevoir son argent, elle se retourna en souriant.

La lame d'une finesse absolue traça un trait mince sur son cou rebondi, une rayure rosée qui ne tarda pas à s'élargir pour laisser gicler son sang rubis. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne put que regarder l'étrange sourire de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'or.

+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+

Jamais Harry n'avait vu plus beau spectacle.

Lorsqu'il avait vu l'homme s'avancer à pas de loup, traversant Berner Street à l'affût, courbé en avant, le nez relevé, son couvre-chef dissimulant son regard, il l'avait tout de suite soupçonné d'avoir des intentions louches. Peut-être était-il de son espèce.

A quelques pas de là, tapis contre le mur d'une ruelle perpendiculaire, il tenta d'écouter la conversation qui animait le nouveau couple. Mais rien ne filtrait.

C'est seulement au moment où le noble (car il l'était à coup sûr) s'était mis à lui embrasser le cou ou quelque chose de la sorte qu'il avait cessé de s'inquiéter. C'était un client. Un simple client.

Alors il avait laissé Lizzie s'éloigner et disparaître de sa vue, puis s'était assis, laissant tout son corps glisser contre les briques pour que ses fesses atterrissent. Il l'attendrait là.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Harry avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Qui plus est, il était environ deux heures du matin, et il était tiraillé par la faim. Sa peau pâlissait à mesure qu'il y songeait. A cette heure-ci, il n'y aurait plus un chat dehors, et il devrait se passer de repas. Heureusement, il n'habitait pas loin.

Il finit donc, d'impatience, par sortir de son repaire et se rendit en soupirant vers la cour dans laquelle son amie avait pénétré, pour vérifier si elle avait terminé sa « besogne ».

C'est là qu'il le vit.

L'homme avait ouvert à ses pieds une mallette métallique d'environ 40 centimètres sur 30, dont l'intérieur était recouvert de velours rouge, et dans laquelle brillait de nombreux instruments… de torture.

Son visage était couvert de sang, le sang de Lizzie qui jaillissait de son ventre, pulsant comme si son cœur battait encore, ce dont Harry doutait. Il était en train de l'éventrer, du pubis au plexus.

Les yeux émeraudes du brun se focalisèrent sur le cou de la rousse. Elle était égorgée. La trace de la lame dessinait un macabre sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre, ouverture béante qui faisait que la tête de Lizzie était rejetée en arrière dans un angle étrange.

Contre sa langue, Harry sentit ses canines pousser. Il lui fallait se nourrir, sur le champs, et ce soir, il ne saurait se contenter d'un simple chat.

Le brun détestait tuer pour se nourrir, et ces dernières années, il avait appris à s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition, et mises à part quelques femmes dont il s'était (malheureusement pour elles) épris, il s'était contenté d'animaux, ne redoutant ni la peste ni la rage, puisqu'il était déjà… mort.

S'il avait eu un cœur, Harry était sûr qu'il l'aurait sentit battre à l'instant où l'homme, aux aguets, s'était vivement retourné, manquant le surprendre. Le jeune homme avait bondi sur la rue comme un chat, laissant là la prostituée, que l'éventreur avait pris soin de recouvrir de son jupon.

Il leur fallait à tous les deux une proie sur le champs.

Harry trouva au fond de lui même de dernières ressources qui lui permirent de courir et de rejoindre l'avenue principale de Whitechapel, tandis que l'homme lui, rangeait avec délicatesse ses différents instruments dans la mallette argent et rouge. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son œuvre, il savait qu'une seule ne suffirait pas pour la nuit.

Lorsque le brun déboula dans la ruelle la plus fréquentée du quartier, il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver seulement trois jeune femmes, vu l'heure tardive. Harry remarqua tout de suite l'une d'entre elle.

Elle se tenait à l'écart, appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur, ses yeux d'un bleu vif perçant la nuit de la même manière que ses deux jades dont la sensibilité était exacerbée comme pour tout ceux de sa race.

Un instant, il se concentra sur son coup pâle, fermant son esprit et dirigeant son regard sur cette petite parcelle de peau couleur de lait entre deux mèches de cheveux châtains. Son cœur battait. Elle était humaine. Et elle avait l'air délicieuse.

En quelques minutes à peine, il réussit à la convaincre, usant de son charme et puisant dans ses dernières réserves sanguines pour donner un peu de couleur à son visage, sans toutefois se retenir de se délecter devant les lèvres gorgées de sang de la magnifique jeune femme toute prête à s'offrir à lui.

Rarement il avait vu prostituée aussi belle, et il crut se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'il songea que ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance, à cette pauvre fille. Dans d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait probablement fait l'amour des heures avant de la vider de son fluide vital.

Pénétrant dans sa petite chambre de bonne, qu'ils avaient rejoint main dans la main à un rythme effréné, il l'allongea avec douceur sur le lit. Il fallait prendre soin des femmes, même si elles n'étaient que nourriture.

Il ouvrit doucement son corset, lui faisant miroiter de douces caresses, appuyant ses lèvres sur le bout de ses seins, posant ses mains fines sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle s'accrochait éperdument à son cou…

Harry embrassa langoureusement sa poitrine pour remonter impatiemment vers sa gorge, dont il mordit doucement la base.

La prostituée poussa un petit cri d'étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'on la mordait au sang, et ça n'avait rien de déplaisant.

Son cri suivant fut de terreur et de douleur. Les longues canines effilées du brun venait de pénétrer sa jugulaire, s'abreuvant du sang écarlate dont quelques gouttes réussissait à s'échapper.

Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il sentit la chaleur du merveilleux breuvage emplir son corps, ses joues brûler d'un nouveau feu, et comme à l'accoutumée, son sexe se gorger de ce sang nouveau qui venait couler dans ses veines.

Jusqu'au moment où le cœur lâcha. Le plaisir qu'il en dégagea fut d'une intensité rare, et comme à chaque fois, il ne put retenir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

L'horreur avait été commise, il était trop tard pour reculer. La jeune femme était morte.

S'écartant doucement d'elle, il la maintint entre ses bras, et posa son menton sur sa douce chevelure, appuyant le visage déformé par la peur contre sa clavicule. Il réalisa qu'à présent, tandis que ses lèvres à lui prenaient la teinte de la framboise, c'était elle qui était un peu pâle.

Lentement, son corps se laissa envahir par les secousses, et son cœur par le regret.

Lentement, il serra contre elle cette exquise beauté dont il avait stoppé la courte vie de débauche.

Lentement, il se mit à la bercer, tendrement, lui murmurant des excuses qu'elles n'entendrait jamais.

Elle avait dit s'appeler Hermione. C'était un prénom français.

Tout contre elle, la gardant au creux de ses bras, Harry finit par trouver le sommeil.

+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+

Au même moment, sur Mitre Square, dans une minuscule cour obscure, les longs cheveux bruns de Cathy étaient arrachés de son crâne un à un par le mystérieux homme, tandis que sa Majesté Malfoy buvait un dernier thé, espérant lui aussi dormir cette nuit là malgré le tueur qui rodait en ville.

* * *

Fin. 

Je suis d'accord avec vous c'est horrible. Mais j'avais envie de dark et de gore, pardon…

Bon quelques petites choses à préciser. Les surnoms des prostituées sont de moi, ce ne sont pas ceux qu'elles utilisaient réellement, mais ils sont dérivés de leurs véritables prénoms.  
Les lieux de leurs meurtres sont les vrais, mais je n'ai pas insisté sur leur déroulement, vous pouvez trouver tous les détails sur le net, moi je n'ai pas eu le courage…

En ce qui concerne le journaliste du Star c'est également une véritable information… Et si vous aimez l'ambiance je vous conseille le film _**"From Hell"...**_

Maintenant, place à vos avis… GO ! (s'il vous plaît, que je sache si ça vaut la peine que j'écrive la suite…)


	2. La Tour

**Titre :** Hell's Rescue : le secours venu de l'Enfer.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages issus du roman Harry Potter appartiennent à l'auteur : JK Rowling. Or je ne suis pas JK Rowling (non non, c'est marqué KuroiMamba là haut). Vous en déduisez… ? Quant à l'histoire de Jack, je suppose qu'elle appartient à l'histoire rurale, alors à nous tous. Sachons en jouir…

**Spoiler : **Heu non, c'est un UA, donc pas vraiment d'exploitation du roman… juste les beaux hommes !

**N/a : **Second chapitre, au grès de mes humeurs, mais ça va pas être simple d'écrire du dark alors que je suis heureuse en ce moment !

J'en profite pour faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire encore : je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont encouragé pour mon Bac, merci ça s'est très bien passé, en attente des résultats maintenant… Et je souhaite aussi m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris dans toutes mes fics, mes vacances ont été mouvementées… Bonne lecture !

En rappelant bien évidemment que c'est un UA, doublé d'un slash, donc si vous voulez quelque chose de proche de l'œuvre de base, ou que vous êtes homophobes… vous pouvez partir !

**RaR :**

Amy Keira : Ca fait réellement plaisir de voir que ta fidélité va jusqu'à lire des choses que tu n'aurais peut-être pas lu sinon… Oui c'est gore, et ça risque de l'être encore plus dans les prochains chapitres, mais je pense prévenir les lecteurs suffisamment… Je suis flattée que tu aies aimé quand même, et voici le chapitre suivant, en attendant, comme chaque fois, ton précieux avis… Bizoux !

Sirie-stefie : Woah ? Ton enthousiasme me touche énormément, et ta review m'a vraiment motivée à écrire une suite. J'espère qu'elle correspondra toujours à ta recherche de dark… Et je suis très flattée d'avoir gagné ton admiration ! Merci et j'espère te revoir dans mes cases reviews !

Inouko : J'adore cette époque, et même si je ne suis jamais allée à Londres, c'est une ville que je trouve génialissime pour y écrire du dark… Vraiment, il faut voir le film « From Hell ». Et oui j'ai fait des recherches, de là à dire que je maîtrise mon sujet peut-être pas, disons que j'ai exploité quelques éléments, mais je n'ai pas voulu trop coller à la réalité, le mythe de Jack n'est pas l'élément principal de la fic… Enfin j'espère que c'est tout de même logique et assez historiquement cohérent. Voilà la suite en tout cas, et merci pour tes idées au sujet des autres tueurs, on verra bien !

Lilith Lliane Myrddin : Je suis en admiration devant ton pseudo, mais ça n'est pas le sujet ! Merci pour tes compliments, j'avoue que Comte Cain est également une source d'inspiration, et tu peux continuer à te rapprocher de son atmosphère quand tu lis cette fic, tu ne seras pas très loin de la réalité ! En espérant que tu aies vu le film qui lui en est encore plus proche, merci encore d'avoir lu et j'espère te revoir pour cette suite… Biz !

Black Sharne : Héhé, l'instauratrice de mon plus grand succès ! Je suis contente de tes adjectifs, parce qu'ils résument bien les effets que je recherchais : gore, glauque tout en restant sensuel. Superbement écrit ça, je ne peux que te remercier. Ravie que tu me suives, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur la suite ! Bizoux…

Onarluca : Ta fidélité m'épate, ainsi que tes goût éclectiques… Merci pour ta sincérité et ton soutien, et à bientôt pour cette suite…

Milii : Ah bah oui, Ryry est un vampire, Draco un drôle de Roi (et tu n'as encore rien vu), Snape un barman… D'autres surprises t'attendent dans ce chapitre, en espérant que tu seras aussi enthousiaste quand tu l'auras lu ! Merci pour tous tes compliments en tout cas… Bizoux !

Sosaria : Merci ! ;p

La Feuille D'automne : Venant de vous mademoiselle, c'est nécessairement le plus beau des compliments…. Alors pour tout : Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci… Je suis toute rouge… Bizoux…

Vif d'or : Merci, bref mais sincère comme d'habitude. Pourvu qu'elle te plaise, cette suite. Biz !

BadAngel666 : Avec un pseudo pareil, j'imagine que ça ne pouvait que t'attirer… Merci infiniment, et selon tes désirs, voici la suite… Biz…

**ATTENTION ! Je rappelle que le rating de cette fiction est M et que certaines choses qui y figurent sont susceptibles de heurter votre sensibilité quelque soit votre âge… Aussi je vous demanderais, si quoique ce soit vous choque, de ne pas hésiter à cesser votre lecture même au beau milieu du chapitre. Merci.**

**Chapitre :** 2

* * *

**« La Tour »**

L'odeur pestilentielle qui emplissait la petite chambre ne suffit pas à réveiller Harry. Plongé dans un état plus que second, celui-ci mit même plus d'un quart d'heure à sentir la chair grésillante de son bras brûlant dans un rayon de soleil.

Dans un sursaut, il tira vivement le drap noir jusqu'au dessus de sa tête et ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour observer la peau calcinée. Charmant spectacle. Plus charmant encore que celui du visage déformé qui demeurait appuyé au creux de son cou.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. La jeune femme de la veille… Hermione, selon ses souvenirs brumeux, était toujours étendue auprès de lui, dans ses bras, dans Son lit. Il avait ramené une proie dans sa propre chambre.

D'une, cela était sensé ne jamais arriver, question de sécurité. Mais lorsque, faute d'autre lieu ou tout simplement pour couper court aux réticences des jeunes femmes, il se voyait dans l'obligation de les emmener là, il se passait de sommeil et se débarrassait des corps avant le levé du jour afin de pouvoir rejoindre la cave, derrière la cour, avant d'être exposé au soleil.

Son cerveau tournait si vite qu'il se mit à paniquer malgré lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi négligent ? Comment faire à présent… ? Ses grands yeux émeraudes, tirés par le sommeil et par la peur du jour, vinrent se poser sur les seins de la jeune prostituée. Les marques laissées par ses dents sur la gorge blanche était en train de verdir. L'odeur était réellement insupportable, lui emplissant le nez à le faire pleurer, ses poumons étant sur le point d'exploser.

Terrorisé par la situation dans laquelle il s'était mise, Harry jaillit de son lit le drap sur le dos et s'enfuit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Laissant là, bien en évidence et outrageusement dénudé, le cadavre en décomposition.

+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+

Les rayons de soleil filtrant au travers de l'unique meurtrière vinrent rapidement incommoder les yeux délicats de Draco, se prélassant encore dans son majestueux lit à baldaquin malgré l'heure avancée et les hurlements caractéristiques de la tour.

S'étirant longuement, il s'assit, nu comme au premier jour, sur le bord des draps, et noua précautionneusement ses longs cheveux d'or à l'aide d'un ruban de satin noir, prenant tout son temps bien que parfaitement conscient de la présence de son Premier Conseiller qui patientait derrière la porte en chêne massif.

Toujours dans le plus simple appareil, il finit par se lever, faisant rouler les muscles de son dos sous sa peau en enfilant son peignoir de soie fine à la prétentieuse couleur bordeaux.

« Vous pouvez entrer, Michael… »

Dans la seconde suivante, un homme de grande stature, moulé dans un costume protocolaire ridicule et une toque de fourrure noire à la main, pénétrait dans la pièce.

« Comme tous les matins, Michael, votre respiration de bœuf en chaleur a réussi à me réveiller malgré les 30 cm d'épaisseur de la porte… »

Le Roi tourna le dos à son intendant qui n'avait en rien l'air déstabilisé par le ton méprisant et détaché. Sa Majesté était d'humeur difficile au réveil, voir même tout au long de la journée, et il était fort conscient que ça n'allait pas arranger sa tâche. Mais il lui fallait se lancer.

« - Votre Majesté, je viens pour quelque chose… quelque chose de…  
- Je me doute bien que vous êtes là pour quelque chose, Michael, bien que votre existence elle même ne me semble d'aucune utilité… »

L'intendant ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte, et il maudit pour la énième fois ce bégaiement handicapant qu'il traînait depuis son plus jeune âge.

« Je viens pour vous… pour vous annoncer une… une terrible nouvelle, reprit-il sans se laisser démonter. Il… il y'a eu trois… trois… trois nouveaux meurtres. »

Le souverain se retourna vivement, son peignoir largement ouvert sur son torse d'albâtre, ses yeux gris d'habitude plus dur que l'acier soudainement décontenancés.

« - En cette seule nuit… ?  
- Ou… oui… oui, Votre Majesté.  
- Où ? Des prostituées ?  
- Oui, Excellence. Trois… trois prostituées. Toujours dans le quartier de.. de.. de…  
- Whitechapel. Michael, faites-moi immédiatement venir le chef des armées ainsi que monsieur le directeur de Scotland Yard. Sur le champs.  
- Ici même… dans… dans votre chambre ?  
- Evidemment que non, cracha le blond furieux, à la tour. Et dépêchez-vous, je les veux voir au moment où je descendrai ! »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, l'intendant quitta la chambre en trombe, laissant là le Roi et ses réflexions.

Devant la glace, celui-ci tourna sur lui même et ajusta les mèches qui barraient son front et son regard en fusion. Le tueur avait encore frappé. Et il allait falloir le trouver rapidement si il voulait éviter un mouvement de panique général.

Depuis sa plus petite enfance, le fils Malfoy avait eu à composer avec les prostituées. Sa mère en était une, mais cela, personne ne devait le savoir. Son père l'avait emmené chez ses dames dès ses 14 ans, persuadé de contribuer ainsi à une éducation sexuelle efficace pour son fils. Il n'était parvenu qu'à le dégoûter des femmes, de leur impudeur, de leur vulgarité naturelle.

Mais il se sentait un certain devoir envers ces femmes qui, après tout, était bien courageuse. Un devoir de protection, comme s'il tentait de rattraper les exactions de son paternel, qui n'avait rien fait pour sauver celle qui lui avait donné le jour. La pauvre, qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de rencontrer, avait été la victime d'un pervers. Encore un.

Jetant une lourde cape noire sur ses épaules, Draco observa sa tenue de la journée. Il avait mis quinze minutes à s'habiller, et il doutait sérieusement que les personnalités qu'il avait demandé soient déjà sur les lieux. Sa chemise à jabot de soie chinoise argentée réhaussait l'éclat de ses yeux, tombait sur sa culotte bouffante de lin noir qui, à mi mollet, se confondait avec le cuir de ses bottes à talons. Autour de son cou, le nœud de sa cape lui ajoutait une touche d'élégance non négligeable vu la simplicité de ses vêtements.

Chez les Malfoy, l'élégance était naturelle. Surtout chez Draco. Son prénom lui-même était l'élégance incarnée. Une prémonition, sans doute. Comme le fait que sa putain de mère était une asiatique…

Il s'énervait. Il était temps qu'il descende.

+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+

La pénombre laissait entrevoirquatre silhouettes.

L'intendant, remarquable par sa grande taille et son teint légèrement bronzé, mais aussi par son couvre-chef qu'il portait cette fois pendu autour du cou.

Le chef de Scotland Yard, Sir Oscar Murrey, droit comme un I et un rictus de pure supériorité sur les lèvres.

Un policier rondouillard de la garde de sa Majesté, que sa Majesté elle même ne connaissait pas comme les trois quart de ses officiers d'ailleurs, affublé d'un uniforme gris et vert imposé par le Roi.

Et évidemment, le Roi lui-même, assis sur son trône et surplombant l'ensemble de la petite assemblée. Il manquait donc quelqu'un.

« Michael, j'avais demandé le chef des armées. »

Les manières raffinées dont il faisait usage en public l'avait obligé à parler de ce ton doucereux qu'il détestait tant, mais l'intendant savait bien que ce n'était qu'apparence. Il allait en prendre pour son grade.

« - Je… Je…  
- Monsieur le chef des armées m'a demandé de venir à sa place, Votre Majesté, il lui a semblé qu'étant celui qui avait découvert deux des corps, j'étais plus concerné… intervint le policier. »

_Intéressant…_songea Draco, intrigué. _Un simple policier qui ose prendre la parole sans que je la lui donne. J'espère pour lui qu'il a de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi._

« - Hm… et vous êtes… ? interrogea le Roi de la façon la plus détachée qu'il put.  
- Inspecteur Neville Longbottom, Votre Majesté.  
- Et bien inspecteur, je vous écoute, en espérant bien sûr que votre témoignage vous épargnera la sentence que je réserve à votre effronterie. »

Le policier déglutit et s'avança quelque peu dans la lumière.

+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+

La matinée avait été fort difficile.

L'homme, engoncé dans ses vêtements, avait dû remplir ses fonctions courantes avant de pouvoir sortir prendre l'air, air dont il avait grandement besoin.

Les fins de matinée londoniennes faisaient partie des moments qu'il préférait, avec les nuits bien évidemment. Le brouillard épais, le froid légèrement humide de cette fin Novembre, l'odeur caractéristique des marmites bouillantes de potages, les hurlements de grosses mégères sur le seuil de leurs demeures miteuses… L'ambiance d'une ville hésitant entre modernité et Ancien Régime.

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon à pince, confortablement blotti dans son immense cape noire, il s'avançait nonchalamment sur Oxford Street, l'artère la plus commerçante de la capitale.

« De nouveaux meurtres dans Whitechapel ! Le pervers continue de s'en prendre aux putains ! »

Laissant aller ses sens à leurs humeurs, il soupira de bien être et s'approcha du jeune distributeur de journaux, à qui il laissa quelques pièces et l'impression durable d'avoir croisé un homme de haute condition un fois dans sa vie.

Le Times titrait trois meurtres. Trois prostituées, dont deux horriblement éventrées et torturées, et l'autre trouvée en décomposition dans une chambre de bonne du quartier de Whitechapel.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son sexe se durcit, et ses longues mains se mirent à trembler, frénétiquement.

Il ne se souvenait en avoir tué que deux.

Qui donc venait ainsi entacher le succès de son œuvre ?

+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+

Tapis dans un coin d'ombre, les yeux rougis, les mains fumantes, Harry descendit encore un peu plus ses manches pour couvrir le peu de peau que ses vêtements ne protégeaient pas.

Remettant son chapeau melon élimé, il se décida à faire les derniers pas qui le séparaient de la « Tête de Sanglier », malgré les brûlures grisâtres qui marquaient ses doigts, son cou, ses mollets…

Un, deux, trois pas, les yeux plissés, les crocs serrés, quatre, cinq… six pas… sept pas…en plein jour...

De toutes ses forces, il se mit à tambouriner contre la porte qui finit par s'entrouvrir. Il se glissa alors à l'intérieur du pub, et à peine la porte eut-elle le temps de se refermer qu'il lâcha un hurlement déchirant de douleur.

Hurlement que Severus Snape étouffa en l'enfermant immédiatement dans ses bras puissants.

+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+

Au même moment, quatre policiers de la garde de Sa Majesté, dont l'inspecteur Longbottom, pénétrait dans la petite chambre ou le corps d'Hermione Granger, une prostituée française, était en train d'être photographié pour la dernière fois avant d'être emmené chez le médecin légiste.

La première fois que Neville était venu ici, à peine plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait été horrifié par l'odeur. C'est la voisine du dessous qui lui avait signalé que toute la petite cour « sentait le mort ». Elle n'aurait pas su mieux dire…

Le policier, qui ne brillait d'habitude par sa vivacité, se félicita lui même d'avoir remarqué, dans l'instant, un petit mouchoir de satin rouge et or sur lequel était brodé les initiales HP. La concierge du petit ensemble de taudis lui avait avec un plaisir affiché signalé que le locataire de cette pièce répondait au nom de Potter. Harry Potter. Restait à savoir où le trouver.

L'un des hommes de Longbottom s'affairait à recouvrir le corps sans vie de la ravissante jeune femme, un autre examinait les draps qui, bizarrement, semblait immaculés, bien que le sang fut difficile à distinguer sur le tissu noir. Le troisième lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'il fouillait la petite table de nuit, à gauche du lit.

« J'ai trouvé ceci, inspecteur. Il y a quelque chose de gravé, je n'arrive pas à lire… »

Neville saisit l'objet. Il s'agissait d'un briquet en argent massif, vu son poids conséquent. Sur le devant était gravée l'inscription « Slytherin ». Le policier savait qu'il s'agissait d'une confrérie aux mœurs bizarres, et bien que n'en connaissant pas tous les membres, il savait que la plupart faisaient parties des personnes influentes de Londres. Si ce Potter comptait parmi eux, il serait difficile de l'inculper de quoique ce soit…

L'inspecteur fit tourner le précieux briquet dans la paume de sa main pour y découvrir une seconde inscription. Il ne put s'empêcher de la lire à haute voix tant son étonnement était grand.

« S. S., Severus Snape. »

+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+°°°+

Dans l'heure qui suivit, les quatre mêmes hommes, accompagnés de l'intendant de Sa Majesté en personne ainsi que du chef de Scotland Yard, débarquèrent à la « Tête de Sanglier ».

Après cinq coups frappés à la porte du pub, le propriétaire, le fameux Severus Snape, finit par en sortir, totalement échevelé et débraillé, ce qui n'étais pas habituel chez lui. Mais Neville ne s'en étonna pas.

« Inspecteur Longbottom, Michael, messieurs… Que me vaut cette visite ? »

L'intendant de Sa Majesté s'inclina légèrement devant le grand brun. Sir Snape était un habitué de la Cour de Sa Majesté. Un Slytherin, évidemment.

« - Y a-t-il en ce moment même un jeune homme répondant au nom de Potter dans votre établissement, Sir… ? répondit Neville, les mains sur les hanches.  
- Oui, inspecteur, il dort. Que lui voulez vous ?  
- Et bien j'ai ici un mandat d'arrestation, Sir… continua le policier d'un ton légèrement craintif. Severus Snape avait une voix si méprisante, un regard si pénétrant…  
- Ce jeune homme est mon protégé, inspecteur, alors malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je refuse que vous l'emmeniez où que ce soit.  
- C'est… c'est un mandat royal… royal… Sir… reprit le Premier Conseiller. »

Severus cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

« - Sa Majesté vous a envoyé arrêter Harry Potter… ?  
- Oui Sir, répondit Neville avec un peu plus d'assurance, et nous avons pour mission de l'emmener à la Tour manu militari, sur le champs. Monsieur Potter est attendu en Salle de Torture, où il aura l'immense honneur de se voir attribuer sa sentence par Sa Majesté même, pour les meurtres des prostituées Elizabeth Stride, Catharine Eddowes et Hermione Granger. »

* * *

Fin!  
Et dans le prochain chapitre, la confrontation, attention à vos mirettes…

En dehors de ça, je tiens encore à m'excuser de vous avoir abandonnés pendant toutes les vacances, et je signale que normalement, la prochaine de mes fics qui bénéficiera d'une update sera Dans ma chair…

Spéciale dédicace à ZooMalfoy, merci infiniment pour ton aide, tu es génialissime…

Reviews please ! Appuyez sur le petit GO et dites moi si oui ou non la suite vous intéresse, en espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Encouragez moi si vous aimez, et si vous n'aimez pas, venez me dire pourquoi !


End file.
